


Promptober 2020

by frostfever



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfever/pseuds/frostfever
Summary: A collection of my long list of compiled prompts and ships wrapped up in a nice little challenge to make me write more. Rating subject to change.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Zack/Aerith #62

**Author's Note:**

> Soft little prompt to start off the month because I forgot I meant to do this haha :-) I've read this over a couple times but there's been no actual beta so my apologies on any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am simply trying to get this sucker up before midnight - also I'm well aware of syntax in the English language and the fact that this fic is maybe 5 sentences max because of my amazing ability to make run on sentences go one forever, we're just going to say it's for style points and move on
> 
> Prompt #62 “You’re enough. You’re more than enough.”

They were sitting on some random scaffolding between sectors, she didn’t quite remember where they’d ended up, somewhere between the slums and the top plate on rusty metal catwalk that groaned out in protest whenever the two of them moved even slightly; they were right at the level where the everpresent smog drifted down from the reactors and clouded over the lighting plates for the slums, it hung heavy in the air, filled up her nostrils and stuck to the inside of her lungs like a dirty film. Aerith couldn’t bring herself to care about the protests of the rickety old catwalk, couldn’t bring herself to care about the thick, toxic air hanging around her, not when her back was pressed up against Zack’s chest, his arms circled around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder, his faint scent of vanilla and mint momentarily cutting through the smoke.

Aerith’s legs dangled off the edge of the catwalk, bracketed by Zack’s own, she leaned her head back into the crook of his neck, his nose scrunching up as her hair brushed up against his face. It was nice like this, she thought, the fact that they didn’t have to say anything, the silence filled itself comfortably, his warmth hung around him and enveloped her like a blanket whenever he was next to her. It was nice. She hoped, somewhere far off in her brain, that he felt the same, hoped that maybe she carried the same energy for him, hoped that maybe she was able to give him some reprieve from the wearying and constant life that came with being a SOLDIER; Zack was like her pause button, she didn’t have to think about Shinra when she was with him, didn’t have to think about turks or mako. 

Zack shifted against her back, let out a sigh that ghosted on her neck, his face turned down into her hair, letting the sweet smell of flowers that she carried with her cloud over him until the thought of the weighted air of Midgar was a memory and the dull city’s greens and grays were replaced with an open field full of vibrant greens and seas of beautiful colors. Aerith’s hands slipped from her light hold on the edge of metal and smoothed over his forearms, his palms turning up on instinct to take hold of hers. 

"Do you ever wonder if what you're doing right now is what you're supposed to be doing? That there isn't something more or better you could be doing with your time?" He broke the silence, words slightly muffled, fingers nervously playing with hers in an effort to lighten the impact of what he said. She briefly ran through what Zack’s days most look like as a SOLDIER, ran through how much good he put in the world, how much happiness; it was easier to think of how much Zack was doing, how much better he made her time, then it was think of what she was doing with her’s, still she thought about him, how she could make his eyes twinkle and crease as he smiled, or how she could make him laugh that bright, full laugh of his no matter what and for her that was enough reminder that she was doing enough with her time, doing exactly what she was supposed to. Aerith Gainsborough was a puzzle piece fitting in perfectly next to Zack Fair, and that was more than enough for her. 

Aerith let out a little hum and stilled Zack’s nervous fingers between both her hands. “Sometimes.” She stopped to thread her fingers with his, kicking a little bit at his swinging leg. 

“But you know, I don’t think I could ever do anything better then just be here with you. You’re enough.” She stopped again, looking out to the partially blocked out gray skyline. “You’re more than enough for my forever.”


	2. F Inq/Cullen #72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #72 “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pre-written one bc I demon rushed through all my work today to watch Haikyuu so I had 0 motivation to write, doing well on this writing challenge so far lol.   
> Again forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes and my wild and horrid use of syntax. Based on my mage inq so forgive me if you don't understand some parts, one of these days i'll get to actually typing up her story - maybe it'll even be before te next game comes out :)

Evelyn suppressed a sigh, discreetly trying to pinch the bridge of her nose and ward off the oncoming headache she felt approaching; she didn’t want anyone in the war room to know that she was frustrated, while all her advisors had slowly become her acquaintances and friends she didn’t necessarily want any of them to know how overwhelmed she felt at the moment. An overwhelmed and frustrated inquisitor didn’t make for the best figure head or leader; or, at least, that’s what she believed, she’d never been a leader before and she’d spent the last handful of years locked up in her own mind, maybe she wasn’t the best to judge what good leaderly behavior was. In truth she just wanted her advisors to believe she was a good leader, one they could rely on and depend on without having to dote on, they all had so much to worry about as it was she didn’t wish for them to worry about her job as well; she hated feeling clueless and burdensome, she knew the insecurities spawned from being made tranquil and that only added to the uneasy feeling she got at times like these. 

Eve shifted, running her figures through the curly blonde hair which had fallen out of her intricate bun; her mind slipped off, her hair was so much longer then she ever liked to keep it, between not having bodily autonomy for years and being constantly busy she hadn’t had time to cut it and she didn’t quite know how to properly do it at this length either, just another thing that weighed on her, a messy appearance wasn’t a good look for the leader of the inquisition, she furrowed her brows and went back to staring at the map of the Orlesian Empire laid out on the war table. 

There was movement at the other side of the table and Cullen cleared his throat; Eve hadn’t noticed how he was watching her, watching her shoulders tighten, her teeth worry at her lip and her fingers trace through her hair, she didn’t know that he knew all the little signs of her frustration, didn’t know that he knew how to read her just as easily as she could now read him. 

“We should really be wrapping this meeting up, this dispute can be saved for later. I know we all have other matters that need to be attended to.” Cullen was addressing the room but his eyes didn’t leave Eve, her eyes still fixated on the map; both Josephine and Leliana reluctantly agreed with him, nodding to the inquisitor, who managed to give them both a curt nod in return, and filing out through the heavy doors together. Cullen waited a handful of minutes on the other side of the table after the large wooden doors thunked closed, watching as Eve kept her gaze trained down on the map her brow still furrowed, hands abandoning her hair in favor of white knuckle gripping the corner of the table. 

Cullen shifted back on his heels, boots tapping against the wood of the floor as he made his way behind Eve; he stopped close enough she could feel his heat radiating off him, stopped close enough that she could smell the lingering scent of sword oil and leather, oranges and cinnamon, she closed her eyes and let go of her deathly grip on the table. He ran a hand up her back, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as it came to rest on her lower back, thumb rubbing circles. 

“Evelyn.” It was curt, and strict and she knew exactly what the tone meant, knew exactly what it meant when he called her by her full name like that; he had only called her Evelyn frequently back in Haven, due mostly to unfamiliarity, it slipped out at other times as well but the thought of that brought heat to her cheeks, she shook her head and leaned back into his touch. 

“I know.” She mentally chastised herself for how small her voice sounded, not the voice of the inquisitor or the herald, it was barely a whisper but around him it didn’t need to be anything more. She turned in his hold, closing the limited distance between them and burying her face in the fluff of his cowl; he wrapped his arms around her waist, chin coming to rest on top of her head, taking care to avoid pulling anymore hair from her bun. 

“Come on.” He said it gently, pulling away slightly to take her hands and begin to guide her to her chamber, she needed rest, a moment away from being inquisitor and a moment to just be his sweet Evie. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be out for about a week and a half this month for work so I have to pre-write stuff for then, so if you have any requests I'm more then willing to take some - anyway have a nice day make sure to eat and drink some water

**Author's Note:**

> the plan here is to run both my prompt and ship list through a random generator and write a drabble or small piece everyday. I don't mind requests but I do not guarantee I will actually write them


End file.
